Cafe
by JoriForever1
Summary: Quick idea I had. Short story. I love Jori but wanted Jade to be with someone else so I made Alissa. She meets her at a cafe and well... read the story. It won't take long. Review!
1. Chapter 1

That girl didn't give up. I guess it's a good thing for her because she got what she wanted last night. I doubt she'll show up this morning like she's been doing for the past few months. I mean she left before I even woke up. It's ok if she doesn't show, she wasn't my friend. She was just somebody I didn't mind sitting with me while I wrote and drank my coffee. Let's see, how did all this start in the first place...

(The beginning)

I'm listening to some oldies this morning as I wait for Jimmy to open the door at 6. I use to listen to this song on back to back, I loved it so much.

"She'll call you every mornin'

Every mornin' noon and night

She'll call you in between times

Just to see if you're doin' alright

She'll ask to borrow five

And then she'll beg for ten

And baby that five and ten

You won't ever see again!

No, don't ever trust a woman

Until she's dead and buried

One day she'll say that she loves you

And the next day she'll throw you in the street"

Man, I love that song so much. After I sing the last verse I see Jimmy headed towards the door of the cafe so I turn off my truck and grab my bag then head inside. I go into my corner and set up my laptop with my notebook on one side and my phone on the other. After I set up Jimmy is bringing me my coffee, It's nice not having to order anymore. I just hope they don't ever fire him. He knows how I like it and how many I get before I leave and since I come in every morning I'm there most valued customer. Plus whenever I decide to get donuts or something small to eat while I'm here it's free. I also like this place because it doesn't get super crowded until about 8 and that's the time I pack up to leave so it's perfect.

I start scribbling on the notebook and then type on my laptop and go back and forth like I do every morning until I get interrupted about an hour later by some girl sitting in front of me. I stop for a second to look up at her and give her a glare then go back to typing.

Jade: You must be new here. This is my table and nobody messes with me at my table. *I tell her thinking she'd go away but she doesn't*

Alissa: I'm not new and I know no one ever comes to this table while your here. *I stop what I'm doing and look up at her*

Jade: Then why are you here bothering me?

Alissa: I see you in here every morning by yourself so I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Alissa.

Jade: Ok, you can go now. *I start to write in my notebook waiting for here to leave but she's still here*

Alissa: What's your name?

Jade: None of your business.

Alissa: You seem really into writing, I mean you do it every morning. Are you going to be a writer?

Jade: Go away.

Alissa: I'm just trying to make conversation.

Jade: I'm busy, I don't want conversation.

Alissa: Ok, I'll leave.

And with that she got up and left, but that wasn't the end of it. She came back the day after and day after that and so on and so forth.

(A couple weeks later)

Alissa: So what are you writing?

Jade: What do I have to do to make you understand I don't want you here.

Alissa: Why are you always sitting alone? Do any of your friends come here?

Jade: I don't have friends. *I see that she smiles a little and then it hits me. This is the first question I've answered of hers* Go away.

Alissa: I can see why.

*Did she really just say that?*

Jade: They'll never find your body *I say in a low voice and she looks scared for a second then it's gone* Now leave me alone.

Alissa: I have to be somewhere else anyway. When you get tired of not having friends text me. *she puts down a piece of paper with her name and number on top of my phone* Text me anytime. Preferably night time. *I look up at her as she gets up and she winks at me*

I'm pretty sure she just said she wants to have sex with me. She doesn't even know how old I am. I don't know how old she is. What if she's like 20? I mean I'm 16 about to be 17 but it's still illegal. Now a days if your in-between the ages of 16 and 22 you look the same. Whatever. I stop thinking about that and finish what I was doing.

(A few days later)

Vega spent last night at my house so I brought her with me since she has no car. She isn't that bad anyways when it's just me and her. Her parents are out of town and Trina is staying at her friends house so she didn't want to stay there alone and I didn't mind her staying with me. She's use to waking up early so it's no problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a touch of Jori

Jade POV

I wake up around 5 like normal except this morning is different, I have an arm around me. I sit up and rub my eyes to see it's Vega. I forgot I let her stay here. Since I don't leave until about 5:40 I let her sleep a little longer since she already took a shower last night. I go to take my shower and everything. By the time I'm out she's up and waiting to go so I get my bag ready and we head out the door. We talk on the way there with music playing in the background. Once we get there we only have to wait like 5 minutes until Jimmy comes to unlock the door and he hands me my coffee at the door and gets Vega order after where at the table. I set up my stuff as she pulls out some of her books for school. We sit in silence for the most part, that is until Alissa came in. I honestly didn't think about her at all when I said Vega could come with me. She didn't come sit with me, she didn't even say anything to me. She just glanced my way every so often and when I met her glance she look to Vega then back at me and rolled her eyes. The next morning was the same way, the only difference is Vega caught her eye when we looked at each other. Vega looked at me with a questioning look then back at what she was doing until she caught us looking at each other again.

Vega: Something going on with you two?

Jade: What?

Vega: You keep looking at each other. *She nods her head over to where Alissa is sitting* Every time I catch her eye she glares at me. Are you two a thing?

Jade: No. She just sits here and annoys me every morning like your doing now. *I give Vega a wink and turn my head to Alissa and give her a smirk while she glares at me*

Vega: Yea, something is definitely there with you two. What do you talk about together?

Jade: Nothing. Everything. Anything. We just talk about... anything and everything and nothing all at once. *I chuckle because we really talk about everything that's nothing*

Vega: Sounds like a couple to me. Do you like her? *She ask still scribbling something on her paper*

Jade: I don't know. I know she likes me. *I think about the day she gave me her number*

Vega: Does she leave here before or after you do?

Jade: Um, I guess after. I leave and she leaves right after. *I check my phone for the time and I see it's passed 8* We actually need to get going, it's passed 8. *We pack our bags, me taking a bit longer because I have to shut my laptop down and then we walk out the cafe*

Vega: She's watching us. *I'm about to turn my head about to see if that's true, but Vega tells me not to so I don't* Walk to my side and open the door. *She grabs my hand then kisses my cheek and now I'm understanding what's happening* Either I'm getting you in trouble or getting you in trouble *She says the same thing but when she says it the second time it's more suggestive*

Jade: Knowing her it's probably both. *I chuckle as Vega gets in and I shut her door. As I walk around to my side I see she's made her way out and is walking to my car*

Alissa: She your girlfriend? *She ask with her arms crossed which makes me smirk*

Jade: Why? Are you jealous? *My smirk turns into a grin*

Alissa: No. But she's not that pretty. *I laugh*

Jade: Are you kidding me? She's hot, anyone with eyes can see that. *I can see that upset her. Right as I was going to say something else Vega opened my door*

Vega: Come on babe, we're going to be late. *That ticks her off even more*

Alissa: I'm hotter *She quickly says then turns around to leave*

I drive us to school and the whole way there we talked about how upset Alissa was the whole time. We did the same coming home. After we got home we did our homework then watched a movie. She's going home tonight because her parents are coming home. After we finished the movie she went to take a shower and once she got out I took one while she packed her bag. The second I stepped out the shower I hear the doorbell ring, so I quickly dry myself and hair and wrap the towel around my body then go downstairs to see who it is. When I hit the last step both Vega and Alissa's eyes are on me.

Jade: So you really are stalking me. *I say as both of them are still looking me up and down* I see there won't be any conversation unless I put clothes on *I sigh and turn to walk back up the stairs then turn to catch them both oogling me. I quickly get dressed and head back down* Now, what do you want?

Alissa: I wanted to talk to you *she looks over at Vega* alone.

Vega: I'll just be in your room then. *She tells me as she starts to walk to the stairs but I grab her arm and turn her back around*

Jade: I need to get you home, your dad wouldn't be too happy if he found out you've been here the past couple days. *I look back at Alissa* I'd love to chat but I need to get her home. You can wait here if you want but we gotta go now. *I grab my keys off the table and head toward the door taking Vega with me* Are you gonna wait?

Alissa: Might as well *she sits down on my couch and I head out with Vega to my truck*

On the way to her house she keeps bragging about how her plan worked which is cute but gets annoying. We get to her house pretty quick though.

Vega: If you need me to be your side chick again just let me know. *she smiles and kisses me then heads inside her house. After she's in I go back home and Alissa is the same place I left her on her phone*

Jade: Hey.

Alissa: Hey *she puts her phone down and I sit next to her*

Jade: What did you want to talk about?

Alissa: Your girlfriend. How long you been together? *she sounds so down when she says that. I chuckle a little then tell her*

Jade: She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend... Kinda. *She huffs*

Alissa: She didn't look like just a friend this morning. *That makes me laugh*

Jade: Jealous huh?

Alissa: I'm not jealous.

Jade: So what do you call it? *I cross my arm and smirk looking at her*

Alissa: Stop smirking or I'll make you stop *She says confidently*

Jade: Oh and how do you plan on doing that? *She thinks for a second and then kisses me and I kiss her back, she pulls back too quick for my liking*

Alissa: That's how. *She smiles at her victory and then stands up* Nice talk, I'll see you tomorrow. *Then she starts heading towards the door*

Jade: Wait. Uh, do you want to stay a little while? We can watch a movie or something.

Alissa: Yea *she shrugs her shoulders* I've got nothing else to do. *She walks back over to me and sits down*

Jade: What kind of movies do you like? *I ask as I walk towards my movies*

Alissa: Anything and everything, well except Romeo and Juliet. I hate that movie and every version. *I grab a random movie which just happens to be the scissoring, my favorite movie*

Jade: How old are you? *I ask and while starting the movie up and sitting down on the couch again*

Alissa: 18.

Jade: So you graduated or about to?

Alissa: I graduated last year and I've basically been living off my parents money because I haven't gotten my business up and running yet.

Jade: What are you planning on doing?-

I got all the basic knowledge about her that she kinda already knows about me. It wasn't until the morning I realized I made a mistake that night. I shouldn't have asked her to stay because it was late already and the movie was 2 hours. It was like 12 when it ended so I told her to spend the night. I never cleaned the guest room because Vega slept with me, which I won't let happen again because she's very touchy. But I didn't want to make Alissa sleep on the couch so it was my only option. After we got to my bedroom one thing just lead to another and that's what puts me here.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV

It seemed like all that just happened so fast. Well I better hurry if I'm going to get there on time. I need to grab some money since it's Friday. I pay my tab at the cafe every Friday, sometimes it's hard to think I drink that much coffee in a week, but I do. It doesn't change either, even if the prices for coffee change Jimmy keeps it the same for me. He also makes it even so I don't ever have to give him change. I drink 4 cups at the cafe then get one for the road and they are 2 and change but like I said mine is solid 2. So 5 cups a day, 2 bucks each, 7 days a week, that's 70 a week, about 280 a month. It'd be so much cheaper to make it myself, but their coffee is amazing, I'm lazy, and I have the money to do it. I grab the cash I need for tab, get ready, then leave.

I get there when he opens the door and do my usual routine. When he comes with my second cup of coffee I hand him the money I owe and give him a generous tip. He is a great worker from what I've seen so he deserves it. I doubt the pay is too great anyway. I get back to what I'm doing and right as I finish up my writing and send it in here she comes.

Alissa: Hey *She sits down right next to me instead of across from me*

Jade: Hey *I close my laptop down and close me notebook as she pulls out her sketch book*

Alissa: I made this for you *She slips out a drawing of myself and the background behind me*

Jade: Wow. So this is what you were working on?

Alissa: Yea and one more thing, but it's not finished yet. The drawing is but I'm going to paint it big. *She says watching me look over the drawing*

Jade: Your actually good at this. If I didn't see you bring all this stuff everyday I would of thought you took a picture and printed it off on this or something. What high school did you go to?

Alissa: I was home schooled for high school.

Jade: That sucks.

Alissa: Yes but it's because my mom was over protective. I understand though, knowing all that happens in high school I wouldn't want my daughter in all that stuff either.

Jade: My parents don't care about all that stuff. I mean I don't even live with them, I like it that way. I can decide where I want to go, when I want to go, and who I go with. I decide what's right and wrong. *I grin as she giggles*

Alissa: Yea, I can tell. *I carefully put the drawing in my bag as she puts her book back up* Since you know what I've been working on, can you tell me what you've been working on?

Jade: I've been writing a play. Last couple weeks I just had to look it over making changes here and there. You'll be able to see it in a couple months if you want.

Alissa: Ok, where at?

Jade: It'll be at my school, Hollywood Arts. It's called an end of the year salute or the EYS. 5 students of each grade are picked to do something and then are Judged on how they do.

Alissa: What do you get at the end if you win?

Jade: Nothing but bragging rights. Sometimes producers or other play writers and singers or whatever will be there. So you might get credit toward that but it's rare when someone important comes.

Alissa: What is the play about? *She ask as she lets me out and we walk to my truck*

Jade: It's about this group of kids that's been friends since the beginning of high school to the end. There's this really awesome goth that can write. A guy with twist that can play any instrument. A red headed girl that's very childish but has the voice of an angel. A guy with amazing hair. A nerdy kid with a puppet. And a beautiful girl that sings almost as good as the red head and she helps everyone even if they don't want it. They all sing together in all the shows they perform and they get into all kinds of mess.

Alissa: That sounds interesting, maybe your play will be so good you'll make it in a show.

Jade: A show is too much commitment for me. I got to go to school now, I'll see you later.

Alissa: Ok, bye.

*She kisses me and I get in my truck and head for school thinking about what my play is about and I don't know why, but it sounds very familiar.*

END

(I hope you guys liked that it was really short but I just wanted to put something up since I kinda have writer's block on my other stories[And obviously this one too because of how long it took me to finish])


End file.
